Fuel cells have been considered as a new power source and energy conversion device for various applications. There are a quite few different types of fuel cells, one of which is called PEMFC (Proton Exchange Membrane Fuel Cell). PEMFC is designed mostly with a stack of bipolar plates in between MEA (Membrane Electrode Assembly) is sandwiched, where a various kinds of flow fields are structured on the plates to distribute reactant fluid to reacting sites on MEA, and remove excess heat and water generated by electrochemical reaction within PEMFC. Years of practices have indicated that there are some drawbacks in designs of flow fields on the bipolar plates, such as reactant distribution efficiency, thermal and water management, and so on. Although many efforts have been made over the years, those issues are still major hurdles in the way to optimizing fuel cell performance and durability.
How to deliver sufficient reactant fluids to every part of the reacting sites effectively and how to remove heat and water generated during electrochemical reaction in the fuel cell while with cell temperature and wetness of membrane well maintained are deep in mind of every fuel cell plate designer. Therefore, there is a need to improve fuel cell plate design and optimize fuel cell performance and durability.